


it was always you (and me)

by kagome_angel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse of Semicolons and Dashes, Aged-Up Character(s), Death by Kagehina, Equivalent Love, Explicit Language, Fifty Sentences More Like Fifty Paragraphs (I'm Sorry), Future Fic, I missed writing them, KageHina - Freeform, Loosely-Constructed Sentences, M/M, OTP Feels, Rambling Sentences, SWEET BOYS, Sexual Content, Soulmates, They Love Each Other So Much I Can't, They Still Love Volleyball (Duh), Think College/University-Age, This May Give You Cavities (I Will Not Pay Your Dental Bills Sorry), cute and sweet, sap, self-indulgent sweetness, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagome_angel/pseuds/kagome_angel
Summary: Kageyama has always felt inexplicablyfreeon the court, with the weight of the ball in his hands, against his palms, but thanks to Hinata, that freedom has extended itself—it has spilled off of the court, seeped into every aspect of his daily life; he feels it constantly, feels it stronger every morning he wakes up with Hinata bedside him.Fifty themes, one sentence each (or, you know, something like that).





	it was always you (and me)

**Author's Note:**

> I have missed writing these two so incredibly much. :)

**1\. Comfort**  
Sometimes, Hinata thinks it’s funny, how a former source of anxiety has performed a complete one-eighty and become a comfort to him—seeing Kageyama (on or off the court) makes him feel at ease now (and also excited, but that’s rather beside the point, isn’t it).

**2\. Kiss**  
The kiss came before the confession—Kageyama remembers it well, remembers that he did it without thinking and stumbled over a broken apology after, only to have the rest of his words (and breath) promptly stolen by Hinata as the shorter boy pulled him down and in for kiss number two, and all of Kageyama’s worries quickly melted away after that.

**3\. Soft**  
Tobio is soft and sweet and unguarded with him, especially in the mornings, when the last vestiges of sleep are still obvious in his slowly-blinking eyes, and Shouyou can’t help but grin to himself and snuggle impossibly closer—five more minutes, and then they’ll move (maybe).

**4\. Pain**  
Kageyama’s had his fair share of physical and emotional pain, but nothing has ever hurt him worse than the time he’d watched the light slowly fade from bright brown eyes as they’d argued over the _team_ ; nothing has ever hurt him worse than watching Shouyou walk away after; nothing has ever hurt as worse as the silence that had followed.

**5\. Potatoes**  
“No more peeling potatoes for you,” Tobio sternly instructs as he wraps a Band-Aid around Hinata’s still-bleeding finger (whilst Hinata just stews in embarrassment, feeling incredibly useless); Tobio kisses it afterwards, which makes Hinata smile (but he still feels useless because apparently he can’t make dinner for his boyfriend without injuring himself in the process).

**6\. Rain**  
On days like this, Kageyama’s pretty sure that he only needs a couple of things: the sound of the rain pitter-pattering on the roof for one, and the feel of Shouyou’s arms around him, and he’s perfectly content (he doesn’t even need volleyball except in some ways he does since it’s what brought them together, but in this moment, all he needs is _this_ ).

**7\. Chocolate**  
“You don’t even like chocolate much,” Hinata teasingly accuses, but promptly loses his voice when Tobio smugly grins and slots himself between thighs that are drizzled with chocolate syrup and he watches (disbelievingly and heatedly) as a clever, teasing pink tongue darts out and begins lapping at the mess Tobio’s made—if he keeps this up, Hinata embarrassingly realizes, he’ll have another mess entirely that he’ll have to deal with.

**8\. Happiness**  
Initially, the happiness that Hinata brings to bloom inside of him is foreign and strange, unwelcome and terrifying; now Kageyama thinks of it as another beautiful gift from the boy that he loves (more than anything, ever, more than volleyball even)—another gift he’s not certain he deserves but is grateful for, every minute of every single day.

**9\. Telephone**  
Tobio isn’t one for phone conversations and Shouyou knows this, but there are times when they aren’t together and Shouyou _needs_ to hear his voice and Tobio readily obliges (and Shouyou secretly hopes that it’s because Tobio misses the sound of _his_ voice, too).

**10\. Ears**  
It’s almost irritating sometimes, how Hinata knows his weaknesses so well; at this particular moment, the little dumbass is teasingly tracing the shell of Kageyama’s ear with his tongue, and Kageyama’s trying his damndest to not whimper (and he fails spectacularly).

**11\. Name**  
“We’re going to have the same name one of these days,” Hinata boldly calls out, watching as Kageyama falters and nearly hits the floor face-first, cursing through his teeth as the volleyball goes flying, untouched; Hinata’s certain that Kageyama’s gonna tell him that he needs him to work on his delivery, but Hinata’s too busy melting over the shit-eating grin that’s on Kageyama’s face as he picks himself up off of the floor.

**12\. Sensual**  
Kageyama’s never felt particularly attractive, never felt handsome or gorgeous or sexy, at least not until Shouyou—Shouyou watches him when he undresses, watches the shift of muscle beneath skin, watches the way his expressions change as Shouyou approaches him; instead of making him feel shy and clumsy, the scrutiny makes him feel bold and certain; there are emotional needs and carnal desires and Shouyou effortlessly fulfills both, stroking Kageyama’s ego all the while.

**13\. Death**  
“I’m going to kill you, you dumbass,” Kageyama flatly declares as he glares at his reflection (specifically, at the marks that Hinata’s left on his neck) and Hinata just giggles—he’s quite used to the death threats by now and is at least marginally certain that Kageyama won’t ever follow through with them.

**14\. Sex**  
 _It’s just sex,_ Tobio had told himself, the first time (to calm his nerves maybe), but who the fuck had he been trying to kid, anyway---nothing, absolutely _nothing_ had ever been _just_ anything when it came to Hinata Shouyou.

**15\. Touch**  
“Let me touch you,” Tobio whispers and Shouyou shudders and breathlessly nods, biting his lip to keep himself quiet because their friends are _in the next room_ and _fuck_ he probably should have said no (except only when Tobio’s mouth finds his own and Tobio’s palm begins rubbing against him in earnest, he’s really fucking glad that he’s never been capable of denying Tobio anything).

**16\. Weakness**  
Shouyou asks him if he’ll make him breakfast, voice still heavy with sleep, and Kageyama should say no because it’s _Shouyou’s_ turn to make breakfast, damn it, but Kageyama wordlessly kisses his forehead and slips out of bed—he’s always been particularly weak when it comes to sleepy Shouyou.

**17\. Tears**  
“I’m fine,” Tobio insists, ducking away from Hinata’s worried, frantic touches and hastily wiping his eyes, “I’m just _happy_ , dumbass!”

**18\. Speed**  
They still race from time to time, only things are different from back then—these days, their races don’t end with tallied points but with breathless laughter and sloppy kisses and Hinata asking if Kageyama’s up for a rematch (and often taking off before Kageyama has the breath to answer, which is cheating, but Kageyama gets him back for it later anyhow).

**19\. Wind**  
Hinata finds himself noticing the strangest things these days, like how the wind tousles Tobio’s hair, and how Hinata himself can’t seem to look away from it, and how Tobio blushes because he _knows_ and after all the things they’ve done together, it’s almost humorous how something so innocent and simple can leave both of them fumbling for words.

**20\. Freedom**  
Kageyama has always felt inexplicably _free_ on the court, with the weight of the ball in his hands, against his palms, but thanks to Hinata, that freedom has extended itself—it has spilled off of the court, seeped into every aspect of his daily life; he feels it constantly, feels it stronger every morning he wakes up with Hinata bedside him (and he’ll never understand why some people consider a relationship to be something that weighs you down—he’s never felt more fucking buoyant in his life).

**21\. Life**  
“I wouldn’t mind this for the rest of my life,” Kageyama tells him one ordinary, not-special morning; there’s coffee brewing in the kitchen and a volleyball in the corner of the living room and Kageyama’s fingers laced through his, and Hinata feels air and words still in his throat but the _yes_ is there—it’s there in the way his fingers tighten around Kageyama’s, and it’s there in the way his eyes suddenly sting and it’s there in the wobbly, watery smile that he offers, because words seem inadequate at the moment anyway.

**22\. Jealousy**  
It’s not that he’s actually _jealous_ or anything, because he knows good and damn well that Shouyou wouldn’t ever even _consider_ looking at another person romantically aside from him, but he still reflexively bristles anytime a pretty girl offers him her number, or a handsome guy smiles at him for a little too long (because while Shouyou is his own person before he is anyone else’s, he’s Kageyama’s _too_ , damnit).

**23\. Hands**  
He gets a little caught up in Tobio’s hands sometimes, especially when those hands are on _him_ , gently and teasingly tracing the lines of his body, and not-so-gently holding him down, and he knows he’ll have bruises on his hips tomorrow (truth be told, he fucking _loves_ it).

**24\. Taste**  
“Taste it,” Hinata orders, a cute little blush dusting his cheeks, and even though Kageyama is just a little reluctant (he loves Hinata more than anything on this planet or the next but Hinata isn’t the best cook), he obeys, and then beams in delighted surprise as the spices of Hinata’s curry mingle and dance on his taste buds—he’ll count this as a definite improvement, and the fact that Hinata’s grinning proudly right back at him makes it all the better.

**25\. Devotion**  
Hinata knows he’s never had to ask for anything, when it comes to Tobio—heart, body, soul—he’s never had to coax anything from him; Tobio has always, _always_ willingly handed it all over to him without hesitation and without ever asking for anything in return (but of course, Hinata gives him _everything_ , too, because he wouldn’t want it any other way, _couldn’t_ have it any other way, this mutual devotion is the most amazing thing he’s ever experienced).

**26\. Forever**  
 _Forever_ had never been even a fleeting thought in his mind until Hinata Shouyou (hell, he hadn’t thought of a _lot_ of things until Hinata Shouyou), and isn’t it funny how, now, an infinite amount of time simply doesn’t seem to be _enough_?

**27\. Blood**  
Kageyama has always been incredibly stubborn (one of the things that Hinata has always loved about him); Hinata will never forget the day he’d watched incredulously as Kageyama stood there, obstinately insisting that his nose wasn’t bleeding even though it most assuredly _had been_.

**28\. Sickness**  
Hinata’s running a fever and Kageyama _knows_ he feels miserable—he can tell by looking at those bloodshot, red-rimmed eyes, and so he makes Hinata soup and he buys him cold medicine and he doesn’t listen at all to Hinata’s weak protests of _you’ll get it too_ as Kageyama crawls into bed with him to provide comfort and to wordlessly tell him, _I’m here_.

**29\. Melody**  
There’s a song in his heart, one that was born the moment he realized his _true_ feelings for Tobio—or perhaps it’s more accurate to say it was there all along, he was just deaf to it until he finally figured out that he was irrevocably, head-over-heels in love with his best friend.

**30\. Star**  
Because he _knows_ Shouyou and knows that even _he_ has insecurities that creep up on him, he sighs and wraps an arm around the other boy, pulling him close, and without missing a beat he says, “You don’t have to wish on a star to keep me, because I’m not going anywhere, ever, dumbass.”

**31\. Home**  
For Hinata, home isn’t just four walls and warm meals and a warm place to sleep—it’s two arms wrapped tightly around him and it’s a bare chest for a pillow, and it’s a heartbeat beneath his ear that lulls him to sleep every night (it’s Tobio, here and vibrant and hishis _his_ ).

**32\. Confusion**  
It’s three in the morning and Hinata’s wide awake, asking him questions that make little to no sense to Kageyama’s sleep-addled brain, but he mumbles (probably incoherent) responses anyway, stringing words together, uncertain of their order or meaning, but they seem to be good enough for Hinata, who happily coos and snuggles up and then (seemingly through some act of contrition or perhaps pity) falls silent, and Kageyama nearly sighs in relief.

**33\. Fear**  
There’s an unspoken rule between them that Hinata has to take care of all of the spiders in the home, and Hinata doesn’t mind—Tobio’s irrational fear of the eight-legged critters has proven to be an endearing and utterly adorable source of amusement (Hinata had previously thought that his partner wasn’t afraid of _anything_ after all, but boy had he been proven wrong).

**34\. Lightning/Thunder**  
Storms do _something_ to Kageyama—they set off some primal, instinctual part of his mind, of his body, and he can’t count the number of times they’ve had sex while the rain has pelted their windows and the thunder has rattled them, but he’s certainly taken notice of how damn _good_ Shouyou looks, moving against him, illuminated every time lightning flashes, and it’s a sight that Kageyama will never, _ever_ get tired of seeing.

**35\. Bonds**  
There are some bonds that can’t be broken, Hinata has learned; there are strings that connect you to another person, and they may get tangled, but they remain, and even though initially, being attached to Kageyama Tobio in _any_ way had seemed impossible, now he can’t imagine life otherwise (life without him)—he wants _all_ the fucking strings that he can get, knows that he doesn’t have to _wish_ for them because they’re _there_ , indisputable and indestructible, enduring.

**36\. Market**  
Shouyou is a source of entertainment when it’s time to go grocery shopping—he’s as energetic during mundane tasks as he is on the court and in the bedroom, bouncing from aisle to aisle, tossing in things that they probably don’t need (this is why Kageyama makes _lists_ damnit), but those shining eyes and that silly smile are impossible to say no to, and Kageyama’s pretty sure if they ever have kids, he’ll really be fucked.

**37\. Technology**  
 _You dumbass, I’m trying to sext you_ is the message that pops up on Hinata’s screen and he can’t help but giggle—his Tobio is about as skilled at texting as he is at telephone conversations, and imagining him frustratingly tapping out this particular response is nothing short of hilarious.

**38\. Gift**  
Hinata always insists on getting him _something_ , for birthdays and anniversaries and for days that aren’t even particularly special but Hinata wants to make sure they are to and for Kageyama, but what his partner doesn’t seem to understand is that, for Kageyama, Hinata himself is the _greatest gift_ that Kageyama gets to unwrap every _single_ day.

**39\. Smile**  
There was a time, years ago, back when they’d established some mutual understanding, back when they were developing some semblance of a rocky friendship, when Kageyama’s smile had been nothing short of somewhat terrifying, but now that smile has softened considerably and is honestly the most beautiful thing Hinata has had the privilege of seeing on a regular basis.

**40\. Innocence**  
There’s nothing sexier in Kageyama’s book than watching Hinata act all cute and innocent (well, the ‘cute’ part isn’t an act, that’s natural), all the while knowing just how remarkably, deliciously _filthy_ he can be, and it’s dizzying to know that he himself is the only one privy to this particular side of his adorab(ly wicked) one-and-only.

**41\. Completion**  
Hinata hadn’t understood what it meant, to feel _complete_ when your soul found that part of yourself that you hadn’t known had been missing, and he still doesn’t, not exactly—falling in love with Kageyama and then learning that his feelings were returned in full had been much like being reunited with something that had been inside of him all along, but regardless, he had felt some puzzle piece fall into place and he hasn’t looked back since.

**42\. Clouds**  
“That’s a dog,” Shouyou emphatically insists, pointing animatedly at one of the clouds passing overhead, and even though it just looks like nothing more than a big fluffy object to Kageyama, he can’t help but grin and nod and fall in love all over again with the way that Shouyou sometimes sees things so _differently_ from him.

**43\. Sky**  
Hinata loves the sky—loves when it is bright blue and full of fluffy clouds, when it is dark with the promise of a storm, and when it is obsidian and dotted with billions of stars (he likes the night sky the most, because it reminds him of the color of Kageyama’s eyes—and who the hell said romance is dead, anyway?)

**44\. Heaven**  
“This is heaven,” Hinata moans and Kageyama’s fingers still for a moment as he feels himself blush—Hinata really shouldn’t be making such a big deal out of a massage, and he himself shouldn’t be reacting this way to such over-the-top praise, but he supposes that it really can’t be helped, in either case.

**45\. Hell**  
Hinata used to have a very limited perception on what hell might be; perhaps something along the lines of doing your best and still failing miserably, or not being able to do the one thing you love most in the world, or being completely isolated forever, but now he knows, within his very soul, that his own personal hell would be a life suddenly bereft of Kageyama Tobio.

**46\. Sun**  
Even if he’s having the shittiest day imaginable, Hinata always makes it better—the dark clouds dissipate when faced with that brilliant sunshine smile, and to this day, Kageyama doesn’t know where he’d be without it, without _him_ (his own personal sun).

**47\. Moon**  
The moon is bright and full, its light creeping through their blinds and casting eerie shadows on their bedroom walls, and Shouyou childishly thinks of monsters, demons, all sorts of things that can’t touch them here (and he smiles when Tobio makes a sound in his sleep and snuggles closer, like he somehow knows that Shouyou’s awake and a little restless, and isn’t it funny and fantastic how connected they are, even without volleyball as the cementing factor—they are their own glue after all).

**48\. Waves**  
“Let me drown and I’ll come back and haunt you,” and it doesn’t really matter that it’s an idle threat, and it doesn’t really matter that Shouyou’s probably imagining odd ghost-Kageyama scenarios (judging by the silly grin plastered on his face); what _does_ matter is that the water is warm and the waves are gentle and Shouyou’s right _there_ and hell, at least if he _does_ drown, it’ll be a happy death.

**49\. Hair**  
“Good morning,” Kageyama murmurs, and that sleep-roughened voice and that messy bedhead of his are _already_ making Hinata’s body react in ways that it probably ought not be this time of the morning, and as his lover (partner, best friend, one-and-only) leans in for a slow, searing kiss, Hinata is _more_ than delighted as he remembers that it’s Sunday and neither of them have anywhere to be except right _here_ , lost in each other.

**50\. Supernova**  
In the aftermath, he’s left panting and shaken apart, pieces of him feeling like they’re scattered everywhere (and that’s what happens _every time_ , he burns bright and _explodes_ , white heat crackling through his veins and white noise loud in his skull), and Kageyama’s overwhelmed by it all, just as much of a mess as Hinata (if not more so), and so he closes his eyes and he lets himself drift, knowing that no matter where any of these little pieces of him wander, they’ll always find Hinata in the darkness, and together (as always), they’ll find their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yes, I abused the term 'sentence'. But I hope you all have enjoyed it anyway. ^_^ Thank you so much for stopping by to read.


End file.
